


Lullaby for a Stormy Night

by wesawbears



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mindless Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/pseuds/wesawbears
Summary: Geralt doesn't feel the elements like humans, but muscle memory does its job. Sometimes too well.--A little fluff where Geralt doesn't like storms and Jaskier takes care of him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 11
Kudos: 149





	Lullaby for a Stormy Night

With a sigh, Jaskier slumped into a seat at the edge of the bar, checking what his draw for the night was. An unexpected bout of rain had brought more travelers inside for shelter, and they were eager for some stew and ale. While these things nourished their bodies, Jaskier was happy to help nourish their spirits as well. In exchange, they opened their purses and he came away with a fairly successful night.

He lifted his lute onto his back and made his way over to pay the barmaid for the rest of his tab. She seemed eager to keep him there, and another night he may have turned up the charm and made his way to her bed, but he was tired and he knew Geralt would likely want to leave early the next morning. He didn't like to linger after contracts were completed, and he had taken his supper in the room after arriving back from his conquest.

Business completed, he made his way up the stairs to the room they were staying in, leaning against the door first before opening to see if Geralt was asleep or not. He denied it vehemently, but he always snored on the rare occasions he slept instead of meditating. He'd always found it rather endearing, a sign of how human Geralt still was, despite the mutations and his protests. No snores were to be found this night though.

When he entered, he was surprised to find Geralt curled up under the blanket instead of sharpening his sword, or crushing potions or...something else witchery. He had the blanket pulled up to his chin and truth be known, he looked rather adorable. Not that he would risk his neck saying so to Geralt's face.

Instead, he sat on the side of the bed facing Geralt's back,and began getting undressed for bed. "You look comfortable," he said amiably.

"Hmm."

Jaskier chuckled to himself and leaned against the headboard. "No need to be growly. I think it's good, to see you resting a bit for once."

There was a beat of hesitation before Geralt spoke. "...I was cold."

Jaskier's eyebrows shot up toward his hairline. "Cold? I thought witchers didn't get cold. You certainly said as much when I was freezing balls off walking through Temeria. Are you sick? Cursed? What was it you were fighting anyway?"

Geralt sighed heavily. "I'm not cursed. Or sick. And I'm not really...cold."

Jaskier furrowed his brow. Sometimes he didn't know if Geralt was easier to converse with through hums or on the rare occasions when he chose to use complete sentences. "So you're...not cold."

"It's like...like a phantom limb. I'm not cold but...my body remembers that I should be."

Jaskier thought a moment. It made sense, in a way. "Why now then?"

"Rain."

Jaskier nodded. "Ah yes. You do act like a pissed off alley cat when we get caught in a storm."

"I do not," Geralt protested.

"You do! You get even more testy than usual. Which makes no sense because I know it's not the water that bothers you."

Geralt grunted and Jaskier was left to fill in what Geralt wasn't saying. Which suited him fine. In his time with Geralt, he had learned the particular discomfort of sleeping in the rain, the way the cold and wet seeped into your bones. He had assumed that Geralt had gotten used to such things.

"Nothing makes you feel like a stray quite like sleeping in the rain I suppose."

Jaskier could tell by the slight tense of his shoulders that he'd hit on the issue. He'd learned early on how to read Geralt's body and once you knew what to look for, he was an open book.

With that, Jaskier moved to drape himself across Geralt's back. "Lucky for you, you're not a stray then."

Geralt settled into the hold after a moment, letting Jaskier bury his face between his shoulder blades. "No. I suppose not."

Jaskier pressed a kiss to the place where shoulder met neck. "I'll keep you warm."

Jaskier knew that Geralt would end up too warm and need to move Jaskier at some point in the night, but for now, he was content to focus on Geralt's deep breathing and the sound of the rain on the roof. For now, they were dry and warm and happy.


End file.
